Ichiki Kuran
She appears in this story: https://www.wattpad.com/story/17567108-al-calar-della-notte-naruto-rewriting BIOGRAPHY Ichiki Kuran (玖蘭 一姫, Kuran Ichiki) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure with a name which has multiple meanings that was kidnapped by the Akatsuki at a younger age. Her captures focused on her battle training and therefore rendered her mostly mute, though she could verbalise certain words. She was with them until she turned ten, being rescued by Team Kakashi shortly before the Chūnin Selection Exams. She participated in the Exams, but failed as her battle with Fuyu ended in a draw. Shortly after her return to the Hidden Leaf, Ichiki got into a tiff with Ino over Ichiki's younger sister. Naoki Kuran attempted to break up the fight before it got serious and anyone got hurt, but accidentally pushed them together instead of apart and brought about a very much unwanted kiss. During the attack by Orochimaru of Konohagakure, Naoki was captured in Ichiki's place and made to kill her entire clan. Though she was pardoned for her crimes due to the fact that she committed them against her will, Lord Third banished Naoki from entering the village again. Ichiki then begun visiting Naoki in her small hut a few kilometres from the Gates. It was during such time when Naoki fell ill and Ichiki became her nursemaid, despite the Kuran clan being infamously inapt at medical type ninjutsu. Due to this as well as Naoki being an outcast, Ichiki had to resort to traditional medicines which proved ineffective as Naoki succumbed to her sickness. Whilst burying Naoki, Ichiki was visited by Sasuke Uchiha whom had decided to pursue her. Gloating about some victory of his, he emotionlessly watched Ichiki finish the burial. Understandably not in the mood to squabble with one of her saviours, Ichiki took notice of his various wounds and offered to tend to them. When he declined, she used a genjutsu on him to render him unconscious and aided his injuries. Meeting a few days later, Sasuke seduced and unknowingly impregnated Ichiki while Nobuko Hiyashi watched from a crack in the sliding door. Before the Uchiha could learn of her pregnancy, Ichiki went undercover at the request of Lady Fifth and seemingly rejoined the Akatsuki. It would be another three years until she returned to Konohagakure to report to Lady Tsunade, only to meet a training Sasuke on her to the Hokage. Introducing the father to the twin daughters, Koyuki and Sayuri, Ichiki quickly intercepted a chidori from an enraged Sasuke. Pretending to be dead, Ichiki waited until Kabuto enacted his plans to return once more. Now reunited her clansman and fallen friends, Ichiki defended Konohagakure and refused to leave the battleground until she was sure that her opponents had faced their fates. After the final battle, Ichiki refused to allow her sisters to vanish again. Quickly acting, she attempted to use a healing jutsu similar to the one used to resurrect Gaara. Though she achieves her goal of reviving her fading sisters, Ichiki unwittingly erases their memories as she is still untalented in the ways of medical ninjutsu. Cradled by her daughters, Ichiki bids everybody farewell before going completely limp. At the heartbreaking sight, Tsunade gives her life to reunite the shattered family and restores Ichiki's life. Perhaps due to her desire to be somebody else, Ichiki awakes with no recollection. Instead of giving Natsuki, Ichiki, and Naoki back their painful memories, the citizens of Konohagakure give them new lives. Ichiki becomes Kohaku Uchiha, Naoki is Akina Uzumaki, and Natsuki retains her given name whilst joining the Namikaze clan. Kohaku gives birth to five more children through the years, whereas Natsuki and Akina each only bare one. Kohaku dies on a mission to protect her genin students, her soul reconnecting to her former self of Ichiki Kuran. Before her life slipped away, she turned to her team and gave them a smile as she uttered her last words -- "I am finally at peace." One of her grandchildren is named Ichiko after her. APPEARANCE Ichiki is usually seen wearing her mission gear and wears her ninja headband around her left thigh. Her skin is very pale and her eyes are bright blue, accentuated by her black hair with dark blue tints. The hair is waist length and her bangs continuously get in her eyes, though she adamantly refuses to cut them. PERSONALITY Ichiki is the silent type, but has quite the silver tongue when she does speak. Depending on whom she is with, Ichiki can be motherly or goofy. She hates dishonesty and thoroughly enjoys it when her cat, Yoru, accompanies her on missions. Being stubborn and hot tempered, Ichiki is also quick to apologise and respects all life. Something noticeable about her interactions with others is that she changes the honourifics attached to names depending on her mood instead of her relationship with the person(s) to whom she is speaking. FAMILY -Aoi Kuran (older brother; deceased) -Naoki Kuran/Akina Uzumaki (younger twin; deceased) -Natsuki Kuran/Natsuki Namikaze (older sister; deceased) -Chika Kuran/Orihime Namikaze (Mother; deceased) -Takehiko Kuran (Father; deceased) -Mitsuru Kuran (grandfather; deceased) -Reika Kuran (grandmother; deceased) - Sasuke Uchiha (husband) -Koyuki Uchiha (daughter) - Sayuri Uchiha (daughter) -Itsuki Uchiha (son) -Ichigo Uchiha (son) -Ichiru Uchiha (son) -Chiasa Uchiha (daughter) -Taroyuki Uchiha (son) -Sarada Lee (daughter in law) -Sakurako Uchiha (granddaughter) -Ichiko Uchiha (granddaughter) Kuran Adventures Arc This arc explores the years between Naoki's expulsion from the Leaf and her death, detailing missions that the twins accepted from Lady Tsunade. Naoki infiltrates the Akatsuki and Ichiki is tasked with coercing Sasuke back to the village. It is unclear exactly when Naoki fell ill, but she repeatedly mentioned a figure visiting her in her dreams after she strikes a fever. According to Naoki, the woman is an angry looking Ichiki with straighter hair and a red top. The identity of the woman is revealed when they encounter Madara, whom makes the same comparison between them. Her name was Kohaku Kuran and she was killed by Madara. (This arc is getting its own story, set to be uploaded to Wattpad by 11/11/2017.) CLAN http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Kuran_Clan?venotify=created TRIVIA * Ichiki is a Scorpio. * Her given name is written with the symbols for "One Princess" while her surname means "Nine Orchids." * Kohaku, her later name, means "Amber" and is a reference to her chakra's colour. * The preferred meal of Ichiki Kuran is a bowl strawberries and she absolutely hates eating rain drop cakes. Other than berries, she finds spicy foods to be delectably and loathes bland cuisine. Ichiki also hates anything with poultry. * Her summoning animal is a raven, the opposite of Naoki's -- a dove. *While trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Ichiki dreams that Itachi never had to kill his clan and Naruto hadn't been completely alone as a child. Category:DRAFT